


Not So Hard After All

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: “Relax,” Face whispered, tucking his head beneath Hannibal’s chin and swinging one leg over Hannibal’s thighs. “This was your idea, remember? A quiet night in together, just the two of us, and just for cuddling and talking. No sex.”





	Not So Hard After All

“This is harder than I thought it would be.”

“…No pun intended, right, Hannibal?”

“You’ve got a one-track mind, Face.”

It had seemed like such a good idea when they’d first talked about it a few days earlier, and Hannibal knew it still was a really sound idea in theory, but he also hadn’t expected it to be so, well… hard.

Whether deliberately or not, Face chose that exact moment to snuggle a little closer to Hannibal beneath the cool sheets, his warm and naked body moulding effortlessly to Hannibal’s side. Surely Hannibal wouldn’t be human if he didn’t have some sort of physical reaction with the man he loved pressed so close. He squirmed a little in the bed, trying and failing to gain just a little friction from the sheets.

“Relax,” Face whispered, tucking his head beneath Hannibal’s chin and swinging one leg over Hannibal’s thighs, effectively pinning him in place. “This was your idea, remember? A quiet night in together, just the two of us, and just for cuddling and talking. No sex.”

Face hadn’t seemed all that enthusiastic when Hannibal had first mentioned the idea, but now, to Hannibal’s great surprise, Face seemed to be finding this far easier than he was. Hannibal had been half-hard since the moment Face had strode into the bedroom after his shower, naked as the day he’d been born and always so confident in his own skin, blue eyes shining with anticipation of a different kind than Hannibal would usually expect to see.

“It’s not my fault, kid,” he grumbled, sliding his hands around his lover’s waist and trying to will away his persistent erection. “You’re too damn hot to resist. We’re in a soft bed, naked, and for once there aren’t any bombs going off, or phone calls expected. No chance of being discovered by people who shouldn’t know. We’re safe, and we’re alone, and we’ve got all the time in the world.”

“But that’s the whole point.” Warm lips pressed a lingering kiss to Hannibal’s pulse point, which didn’t help matters at all, though Hannibal was sure Face intended it to be soothing. “You said it yourself,” Face continued softly. “It’s like we’ve been conditioned to have sex at every opportunity we get. Strip, get lubed, fuck, then sleep.”

“And why exactly did I think that was a bad thing?” Hannibal’s question was mostly rhetorical; this really was a good idea, a brilliant idea in fact, and if anything his apparently uncontrollable erection showed how much they needed this time to reconnect properly.

Face, in contrast, was soft against Hannibal’s thigh. Face, who always thrived on any kind of physical contact, from a backslap in the field to holding hands on a night out, was clearly utterly relaxed and contented lying in Hannibal’s arms. Of course he would love this; Hannibal had known he would, from the first moment he suggested it.

“Relax,” Face whispered again, and Hannibal closed his eyes against the darkness of their bedroom with a sigh, trying to ignore his raging erection. 

Not the first time he’d found himself aroused at an inopportune moment, naturally, and he’d usually start thinking about unpleasant things to distract himself. That felt wrong, somehow, with his lover wrapped around his body, both of them warm and settled. It felt as if all his thoughts should be about Face.

Face, who never complained when their time alone was cut short. Face, who was always so grateful for every ounce of affection Hannibal offered. Face, who gave him so much in return, so much that Hannibal had never thought he could have in his life. So much that Hannibal never felt he deserved.

“I love you,” he heard himself whisper, and he realised with a start that he hadn’t actually said those words out loud since long before they’d left for their last deployment. “I love you so much.”

“I like this kind of conversation,” came the quiet reply, Face’s voice warm and tender as he snuggled closer still. “I love you too.”

Conversation, right; that was the other key element of the evening’s plans. But Hannibal found himself strangely lost for words. They’d been together for nearly every single minute of every single day for the last three months, out in the field together with Murdock and BA, barring a couple of debriefings and training sessions since they’d returned to base. What did they have to talk about that they hadn’t already said many times over?

He knew conversation between the two of them used to be easy, surely, but after wracking his brains for a couple of minutes, Hannibal gave in and asked, “What do you want to talk about?”

But Face batted it right back at him. “Whatever you want to talk about.”

“Face, I – ”

“Just not work. Not Iraq, not the guys, not our next deployment. Not the Rangers. Not tonight, please.”

“Politics?” Well, that would hardly be romantic, though it would certainly kill off Hannibal’s hard-on once and for all. “Books? TV?”

“What have either of us had the chance to read or watch recently?” Face pointed out, his smile obvious in his voice now. “We don’t have to talk about anything in particular,” he added, clearly taking pity on Hannibal. “We don’t have to talk at all. Just words, though, if you want to. Just talk.”

“Just talk,” Hannibal repeated, still strangely lost. He felt as if he was letting Face down, somehow; the two of them had always been able to talk about anything and everything, filling long hours with words that were sometimes important and sometimes very much not.

He’d had to be the Colonel for too long, perhaps. He’d forgotten how to be Hannibal. How to be Hannibal-and-Face. It was so hard to come back home sometimes.

Face didn’t seem to have the same problem, or more likely he was better at separating out the different parts of his life. Maybe Hannibal was just getting too old. Maybe it was time to start thinking about what came next, for both of them.

“Keep it simple,” Face whispered into the night, snapping Hannibal out of his darker thoughts, starting to sound a little sleepy as more of his weight settled against Hannibal. “Don’t think so hard, baby.”

God, Hannibal loved this man so much. Of course things didn’t have to be so complicated. And before he really knew what he was saying, Hannibal opened his mouth and just started talking, his erection fading away unnoticed as he spoke whatever came into his mind.

“I’d like to take you out for a picnic and a hike tomorrow, if you fancy it. We can pick up baguettes from the deli. Maybe steal some of Murdock’s chocolate peanut butter cookies, if there are still any left.” They were damn good cookies, though they probably didn’t want to know too much about the rest of the ingredients, and Hannibal loved the look of rapture on his lover’s face as he savoured every crumb.

“Sounds wonderful.” Face slid one hand up to rest over Hannibal’s heart. “You thinking of driving out to the park? We could trek up the back way, try to find that ridge again, with the view. Do you remember? The one where we – ”

“Hell yes, how could I forget! And do you remember the dog?”

“I always wanted a dog, did you know…”

And just like that, as they reminisced and made new plans together for the rest of their leave, it seemed to Hannibal as if they were back. A couple in love and in harmony once again, rather than just a couple of soldiers seeking a quick fuck in the middle of a deployment, hiding from prying eyes. Two men who loved each other, finding pleasure in each other’s company, and not just of the physical kind. 

There. Not so hard after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to a lovely prompt from Pasmore:
> 
> The team have been working hard lately and F/H have been too tired and preoccupied to have more than perfunctory sex with no conversation. They finally get a break in their workload and realising that lately it's been all sex and no talking, they set themselves a challenge: to see if they can cuddle naked in bed and just talk. If one of them starts anything, the other has to shut them down and carry on with the conversation. Can they do it?


End file.
